


Best Idea

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Seriously this shameless pwp, So many hands, Some established pairs in there too, With all that entails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Hikaru stares at the piece of fabric in Yabu's hands for a longer moment than he intended, spellbound by those long fingers twirling black silk between them.





	Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I was assigned banekicksdavid for the je-united exchange at lj, and so I decided to try and blow her mind. And I figured that meant Hikaru fucked real good, so I decided to take all of Best. It was a struggle writing so many people, but I'm glad I managed haha

Hikaru stares at the piece of fabric in Yabu's hands for a longer moment than he intended, spellbound by those long fingers twirling black silk between them.

“Do you trust me?” Yabu asks, voice serious but tone still somehow playful, and Hikaru draws a deep breath.

Of course he does. There's nothing he wouldn't trust Yabu with. But he's curious as to what brought this on all of a sudden. Yabu usually never feels like playing games like this on tour, claims he can't give himself to it properly when it's an unfamiliar bed and anyone could overhear. So when Hikaru got out of the shower to Yabu guiding him to the bed, mumbling he had a surprise, Hikaru found himself more confused than turned on.

“Always.” Hikaru says honestly, and a genuine, pleased smile grazes Yabu's lips before he kneels onto the hotel bed to crawl closer to Hikaru.

Hikaru licks his lips as Yabu comes to a stop right in his personal space, straddling his lap and he wishes Yabu plans on riding him. But there's still something out of place in Yabu's eyes, something that could be either nerves or excitement or both, and Hikaru knows something about this is not what it seems.

But then Yabu smiles and raises the fabric, and Hikaru's world goes black, sighing softly as swift fingers tie a knot behind his head, careful not to tie up his hair with it.

Gentle fingertips brush along the edge of the blindfold, fixing his hair around the fabric, like he does when they're going out and Hikaru's hair is living its own life, and Hikaru wants to ask what's going on.

But then there's a touch of breath at his lower lip, and he doesn't care about anything else but those lips right now.

Yabu leans in to kiss him slowly, lovingly and almost romantically, just gentle, brief touches of lips against lips that leave shivers tingling all over Hikaru's skin, then excruciatingly short teases of tongue against the seam of his lips and Hikaru clutches the back of Yabu's sleep shirt.

He feels himself being lowered onto the mattress, barely aware he's moving until he feels the crisp sheets against his bare skin, but he's so focused on luring Yabu's tongue properly back into his mouth he doesn't even care.

Then suddenly, Yabu's mouth withdraws and a dissatisfied noise comes over Hikaru's lips.

“Stay still.” Yabu tells him, soft but determined, and Hikaru does as he's told even as Yabu pulls back from him, and it feels like he even slips off the bed.

Then he hears soft footsteps, but he can't really orientate, his erection in his pyjamas pants distracting him from anything that doesn't revolve around rubbing off on something.

He feels the bed dip, but it somehow feels like it's on both sides of the bed at the same time, and he wonders if maybe two glasses of wine was too much for his sense of balance tonight.

Hikaru jumps when hands suddenly grasp his wrists, carefully pinning them above his head and it's weird, something is weird because he doesn't feel right about these hands, the owner of them clearly perched behind his head right now. They're not Yabu's hands.

But it only takes a sense of a presence above him for him to settle his hypothesis is right, the scent unmistakeable with its hint of apple and spice and Hikaru parts his lips in confusion.

He doesn't get a word out before Inoo leans down to kiss him, upside down, lips full and plush against Hikaru's own, and he startles when there's suddenly a smaller hand on his hip, gently rubbing against the waistband of the underwear that shows above the edge of the pyjamas. At the same time, there's also another, larger hand on the outside of his thigh and his hands ball into fists under Inoo's grip, moaning as he realizes what's going on here.

He feels those plush lips curl into a smile against his own, gently rubbing their lips together and exchanging soft breaths while Daiki's fingers leave his waistband in favour of trailing the lines between his abs, Takaki's weight leaning over his legs as his warm palm runs up Hikaru's thigh to his hip.

Hikaru's hands flex on their own, trying to get loose so he can do something, hips thrusting up involuntarily and he's so overwhelmed, so shocked and so fucking turned on.

Inoo's lips part more pointedly against his, tongue slipping out to lap at his lower lip and Hikaru lets him in with a gasp as two pairs of lips suddenly touch his skin, shivering and his hands fisting on their own. He's already breathing hard, because he's never ever had three people's attention at once, erection throbbing in his pants and he hopes that whatever his group plans on doing with him they don't expect him to last. But most of all he wonders where Yabu went, almost surprised by how much he needs to know where Yabu is, that he's still here.

Inoo's kiss is sloppy and sultry, almost feeling dirty with how he licks along the inside of Hikaru's mouth like he loves it, and Hikaru's surprised Daiki doesn't mind this. The answer to his concerns comes in form of nails scratching the slightest over his stomach as a soft moan grazes the air, and Hikaru can feel it leave Daiki's lips on his chest.

The reaction from Inoo is obvious, his hands tightening momentarily on Hikaru's wrists as his kiss gets rougher, and Hikaru just tries to keep breathing, wanting to be released so he can touch them, do something.

He groans into the kiss as Takaki's lips part over his hipbone, gently sucking on the skin while brushing teasing fingertips just above the edge of his underwear, and at the same time Daiki's lips find his nipple, tongue flicking out against it.

Hikaru has to turn his head out of the kiss to get some air, breath coming in short gasps as he rolls his hips up in search for friction but Takaki's hand pushes him back down. He feels Inoo's smile against his cheek as he falls from Hikaru's lips, slowly trailing his jaw and dropping to his throat while his head is turned, flicking his tongue against Hikaru's jugular like he has all the time in the world and Hikaru feels like he's about to burst.

The sounds falling from his lips now that his mouth is unoccupied is much more embarrassing though, small and whiny and desperate, and he bites his lip to try and keep them in as Daiki's lips move higher and Takaki's and Inoo's lower, his mind dizzy with trying to keep track of what they're doing, the onslaught of sensations too much for him to sort out.

The bed shifts as Inoo moves, placing himself more on Hikaru's side rather than right above his head, and Hikaru jumps when there's suddenly another pair of hands grasping his wrists, switching off with Inoo's fingers as he lefts go in order to rub lips against Hikaru's other nipple.

Hikaru sighs as he recognizes them, knows them perfectly and he tilts his head back to get closer to Yabu, but just ends up moaning as Takaki's tongue dips below his waistband and Daiki starts moving up his throat as Inoo sucks gently on his nipple before withdrawing to tease with just brushes of lips again.

Hikaru tries breaking his wrists free, but Yabu's hold is more firm that Inoo's, and Hikaru can hear a soft sound leave Yabu's lips that's mostly arousal but also a tint of amusement.

He parts his lips to say something, not sure if he wants to beg for them to just freaking touch him because he needs to come, or ask what's going on, but his lips are covered by a new pair and he doesn't get a word out.

Daiki kisses much differently than Inoo, more firm and determined, almost demanding and Hikaru finds himself easily giving in, letting Daiki do whatever he pleases while trying not to spontaneously come as Takaki finally _finally_ curls fingers under the waistband of his underwear and Inoo blows air on the nipple he just covered in saliva.

He still makes a pathetic sound into the kiss but Daiki steals a majority of it, and he's urged to lift his hips to let Takaki start pulling his pants and underwear down, shifting and wriggling restlessly to help get the garments off. His legs spread on their own when he's finally naked, completely shameless as he feels Takaki's hands on the insides of his legs, moving up.

His erection is heavy and throbbing against his stomach, the stain of sticky precome on his skin quickly cooling in the air of the room and he shivers, feeling Inoo's lips starting to move down and he whines just as Daiki pulls away from his lips.

Meanwhile, Takaki's warm palms run all the way up the inside of his thighs, pushing his legs further apart and Hikaru feels Takaki scoot closer, clothed thighs touching the backs of his own and keeps them spread.

He's thoroughly distracted from everything that's happening to him when he feels the presence behind him shift, his hands being spread apart as bare thighs settle on either side of his head, and Hikaru moans as he rubs his temple against Yabu's skin because that's all he can reach right now, but he can smell the arousal and he wants Yabu much closer, wants to touch him or suck him off or at least _look at him_.

But then he suddenly arches off the bed with a shrill moan as a slick finger pushes inside him at the same time as something wet and hot that can only be Inoo's tongue touches the tip of his aching erection and Daiki's lips brush a nipple on their way down. Hikaru clings to Yabu's wrists like they're the only thing grounding him, already seeing flashes of white before his eyes and they obviously have further plans for him if Takaki's stretching him.

He doesn't even know what sounds he's doing anymore, only that every jolt of heat leaves his lips in some form, and he shudders when Daiki's lips trail over his abs and _down_. He tries his hardest to think about unattractive things, slow down the pleasure building up inside him way too quickly but his imagination has nothing to put up against all these people focusing on him at the same time.

He cries out when Daiki's mouth finally reaches his cock as well, tongue lazily lapping along the shaft while Inoo gently places sucking kisses just below the head, and he wants to crawl out of his own skin with how much he wants just a little _something_ more to bring him over the edge right now.

“He's not going to last.”

Hikaru jumps at the spoken words, the first ones to be voiced in so long it feels weird, but Yabu's voice is rough with arousal, tone almost teasing, like it's cute Hikaru can't hold it together and Hikaru doesn't know whether he wants to slap him or kiss him.

“That's fine.” Takaki's voice says, two fingers curling deep inside him as the low vibrations of his voice makes goosebumps break out on Hikaru's skin and he accidentally digs nails into Yabu's hands. “He can go again, right?”

Hikaru intends to reply because he's actually here even though they're talking over him, but his words are replaced by a helpless moan as the tongues on his erection meet each other, lips following and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

“Oh.” Yabu breathes, the muscles of his thighs tensing as he shifts and Hikaru wants to see, hear, know, anything.

Then he feels Yabu's hands withdrawing from his iron grip, and he's relocated a bit, he's not entirely sure with the pleasure dulling his senses, but Yabu's legs support his neck as fingers find his hair, and he fists the sheets in lack of anything else.

He doesn't realize what's going on until he feels the strip of fabric being loosened and light returns before his closed eyes, and Yabu scoots even closer, making his position more comfortable, and Hikaru finally feels an erection pressing against the back of his head.

“You deserve to see this.” Yabu mumbles, voice deep as the fabric is discarded somewhere and Hikaru slowly blinks his eyes open, only to feel them widening much quicker than they should.

It's like the visual impacts heighten his pleasure ten times, and he barely registers a couple before his body can't handle more. Takaki's dark eyes watching him under brown bangs, bare chest illuminated from the side to highlight golden skin covering muscle. Inoo and Daiki leaned over him, long eyelashes fluttering and lips red and swollen, saliva slick skin flushed and angry red under their tongues playing with each other around Hikaru's cock. Like they forgot they were doing anything but make out and Hikaru's erection happened to be in the way.

His orgasm rips through his body so violently he feels like it takes all his nerves with it, the blazing euphoria rushing through him leaving his nerve ends burnt to numbness as his erection spurts aimlessly over his own stomach, two pairs of lips just gingerly touching it and he clenches so hard around Takaki's three fingers inside him that he hears a soft moan.

His skin is left buzzing as the pleasure fades from his body, hypersensitive to everything, the friction of Takaki's pants against his thighs, the soft brushes of lips against his skin and the long fingers gently brushing back his hair, and he shivers.

“Hot.” Yabu mumbles, so quietly he's pretty sure only he hears, and Hikaru whimpers quietly as he tries to catch his breath while watching Inoo and Daiki slowly gravitate towards each other to kiss just above his softening cock instead of around it.

Hikaru sighs as he watches them, because he's never seen them kiss like this before, showy and messy and like they can't help it, Daiki sighing into it and Inoo's cheeks flushed pink with want. He glances down their bodies, taking in more of the scene, noting Inoo's wearing pyjamas pants with an obvious bulge in them while Daiki's in just dark boxers, his state of arousal even more obvious and Hikaru feels a faint attempt at arousal in his tired body that's not entirely ready to recharge yet. But Takaki's fingers have very slowly picked up movement inside him again, gently spreading and making him sigh, definitely more comfortable with it than he thought he'd be. Takaki's fingers must be magical.

Hikaru shifts a little, both against the stickiness on his stomach but also against the erection he's most interested in, moving his head enough to feel the silky hardness against his temple and he hears Yabu's surprised moan, turning his head enough to rub his cheek against it but he can't reach more without using his hands. They're not technically held down anymore, but his fingers are still curled into the sheets so tightly he's not sure his fingers will obey relaxing.

“Are you okay?” Takaki's low voice draws his attention back to the fingers inside him, and Hikaru shudders as he meets Takaki's eyes straight on, seeing the lust radiate from them and fuck if he didn't love Yabu so much he's sure he'd have fucked Takaki before.

He nods because he's still so breathless he can't make words, and keeps nodding at Takaki's raised eyebrow in question, mind already anticipating being fucked even if his body's struggling to keep up. He's not 16 anymore, it doesn't go that quickly.

“Dai-chan.” Yabu says softly, and Hikaru glances up at Inoo and Daiki instead, seeing their kiss reluctantly break as Daiki turns to look at Yabu, eyes cloudy and Hikaru wants to touch him because he looks so turned on. “Here.”

Hikaru moans softly as the fingers inside him are withdrawn, so used to something stretching him by now that it almost aches to be empty, and even though he hears Takaki fumble with fabric and plastic, he can't take his eyes off Daiki crawling closer, eyes locked to Yabu somewhere above him and Hikaru shifts, wanting to see, but one of Yabu's hands pointedly press down on his wrist and the message is obvious. Stay.

Hikaru's attention is torn away when he feels Takaki's hand on the back on his thigh, holding firmly as something moist and slightly cool touches his entrance, and he turns back to Takaki's spellbinding eyes. He draws a sharp breath when he notices Inoo changed the subject of his affection, lips rubbing lazily against Takaki's throat as he crawls closer, but Takaki's looking straight at Hikaru as he slowly starts pushing inside.

Hikaru's mouth opens on a gasp and he can't seem to stop gasping for breath at the pressure, his eyes falling closed and he clutches onto Yabu's thighs, arching and shifting to try and cope with the feeling. He's definitely getting aroused again, heat that's somehow more intense than before gathering in his stomach and he wants Takaki to fuck him until he can't even feel anything anymore.

A wet sound of skin on skin sounds from just next to him, followed by a soft moan from Daiki that sounds beautiful, and he forces his eyes open enough to turn and look what's going on, only to see Yabu's long finger slide into Daiki's ass and Hikaru whimpers because he can't handle this. He feels Yabu's erection twitch against his temple at the sound and he wants to turn and lick it, but he's distracted again.

Takaki bottoms out and Hikaru draws a shaky breath, feeling so full he might break and the strain is both painful and perfect. His eyelids flutter and he can't keep watching Yabu and Daiki even if he wants to, a soft wet sound from above intending they're kissing and he feels strangely okay with that.

Takaki moans low in his throat and Hikaru wants to reach out for him, but he can't control a single limb right now, his nerves so busy trying to perceive what's happening to him, only watches in what feels like stills as he tries to keep his eyes open how Inoo kisses down Takaki's shoulder, gently sucking and biting and Takaki's eyes closing.

The first thrust has Hikaru crying out, nails digging into Yabu's thighs without meaning to, and he feels like a chain reaction how Yabu tenses and Daiki groans, and his eyes squeeze shut, almost wishing he had the blindfold still on because it's so hard to handle all the stimulations.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his side and then movement above him, skin touching his and then a hard, bare erection rubs against his own half hard one. He opens his eyes to Inoo's face only a couple inches from his own, realizing it's the first time he looks at his eyes tonight as he sees them so hooded and dark they could be a midnight sky. They flutter closed for a moment, thick red lips parting on a sigh as he grinds down against Hikaru where he's holding himself up above him and Hikaru's response is a small whine. He's so turned on he feels like he wants to come _now_ but his body isn't ready and he's never really experienced this before, the pleasure so intense in his veins it's almost laced with pain but still it doesn't hurt.

He wants something, something more than Takaki's excruciatingly slow and deep thrusts and Inoo slowly grinding against him, but he doesn't even know what he wants and he makes a little sound of frustration while his own erection slowly swells to match Inoo's.

It feels better when lips come to meet his own, a sweet, soft distraction from how his body can't sort out what it wants. Inoo's kiss is almost even dirtier than before, tongue delving into Hikaru's mouth and bringing saliva with it when it retreats but it's still just hot and Hikaru wonders how he does that, wants Inoo to teach him dirty ways to kiss because right now he can barely remember how to do it at all.

He doesn't know if the kiss lasts five seconds or five minutes, but then suddenly Inoo inhales sharply and jerks, and Hikaru has no idea what's going on until Inoo turns to glare over his shoulder at Takaki's slutty smirk.

“Switch.” Takaki mumbles, and Hikaru doesn't understand, doesn't even try anymore, but Inoo crawls off him, to the side, and Hikaru jumps when he feels a touch to his erection, then moans loudly when he realizes Takaki's rolling a condom onto him and Daiki crawls into view.

Hikaru's body is buzzing with so much frustration, rolling his hips up into Takaki's touch that quickly disappears, but instead he gets a rougher thrust and he cries out, uncertain if he can last long enough to make it worth it for Daiki.

Daiki straddles him like he has as little patience left as Hikaru, grabbing Hikaru's dick firmly and starts sliding down, brow knitting into a frown and thighs shaking.

Hikaru's voice breaks on his moans, the extra pressure ripping through his body in jerky bursts of fire that seems to burn off tissue rather than please him, and he claws at Yabu's thighs once again, feels Yabu's erection twitch enough to spread sticky precome on his cheek.

He watches Takaki lean forward, nosing away hair at Daiki's ear before kissing his temple, but then a hand grabs his own and his focus reluctantly shifts from the unusual pair.

Inoo roughly tugs his hand away from Yabu's thigh and between his own legs, then leans down to lick at Yabu's cock just next to Hikaru's head, patience clearly running thin by now.

Hikaru makes a whiny noise as Daiki finally envelops all of him in scorching heat, and his own fingers wrapping around Inoo's erection are definitely too rough but Inoo's little moan into his ear suggests he doesn't mind.

His whole mind is a mess then, Takaki's thrusts speeding up, matching Daiki slamming down onto him and he feels like his entire midsection is set into flames, Yabu's thighs are trembling and a sticky hand finds his free one to hold on, Inoo moaning shamelessly against his skin as he sloppily sucks at Yabu's leaking erection. Hikaru wants to help, but he can barely breathe, his vision continuously shifting into whiteish black and he wants everything to stop as much as he never wants it to stop.

He vaguely feels Takaki come, twitching inside him, and the low moan seems to affect him even if he hardly hears it through his own pleasure.

The second orgasm claiming his body tonight is raw and painful but still so, so fucking good he's never felt anything like it before, and he doesn't understand until after it fades that the high pitched moans were his own. He's only vaguely aware of Daiki sliding off him, of his hand being taken off Inoo's cock, but he hears Yabu's scratchy moan clear as day before a hand wraps around the erection next to Hikaru's head and heat spills down over Hikaru's throat, stains hitting his chin and all the way down his sternum. The hand in his clenches tight before releasing, going slack, and Hikaru finally musters enough effort to tilt his head uncomfortably far back and look up at Yabu, feeling the come on his own throat starting to drip down the sides. Yabu's face is flushed, bangs sticking to his forehead and he's breathing hard, but he's so beautiful and Hikaru gently raises a shaky hand to touch his face. But then he jumps as there's another high pitched moan that's definitely Inoo, and he feels another set of heat staining his chest, then almost immediately another his stomach and he looks down at Daiki and Inoo clutching at each other, milking the other dry of anything they had to offer.

Takaki falls down next to Hikaru on the bed, flushed cheeks and an almost shy smile on his lips that Hikaru can't help faintly smiling back at despite feeling the filthiest he's ever done in his life, but still somehow comfortable.

Yabu shifts behind him, and his head is laid back down on the sheets as Yabu straightens his legs with a groan.

Daiki and Inoo share a slow, intimate kiss that makes Hikaru feel like he shouldn't watch, but he can't help it as the kiss naturally end and they part with soft smiles. It's so cute it feels wrong, and his facial expression must be funny because Takaki laughs, and it somehow seems to break the spell of silence.

“Oh. My god.” Hikaru manages to get out, his voice embarrassingly broken and he's just glad he doesn't have to sing tomorrow.

“Did you like it?” Takaki asks, propping his head up more comfortably with his hand as he watches Hikaru dip his fingers into the semen cooling on his chest.

“I think you guys finally killed me.” He groans softly as he tries to sit up but his arms won't hold him just yet.

“Happy anniversary.” Inoo smiles, looking a little dorky with his hair sticking up on one side and pink cheeks, and Hikaru suddenly _gets it_.

“You're all crazy.” He concludes, raising his hands to cover his face and he can almost feel his legs again.

“You mean you _didn't_ specificallywish you could date all of us because you love us and we're all hot?” Yabu's voice asks gently against his ear, and Hikaru turns his head, finally finding him within enough reach, that smile way too smug and he doesn't hesitate to grab his face and kiss him.

The kiss says everything that could be said, that it was amazing but he loves Yabu the most, that Yabu is the hottest, but he loves his group so fucking much too.

Takaki coughs pointedly behind him and he breaks the kiss with a laugh at how normal everything suddenly feels, Takaki being very clear about when he's fifth wheeling and they have to stop.

The laughter makes his body come back to life, and he feels the lukewarm stickiness all the way down his body, shifting uncomfortably and finally makes an effort to sit up.

“I'm pretty sure I didn't ask to be covered in jizz like a porn star.” He mumbles, but they all just laugh.

“But it suits you.” Daiki says seriously, then snickers as Hikaru glares at him where he's cuddled up with Inoo against Takaki.

It's very satisfying to turn the snickering into a shriek as Hikaru throws himself across the three of them to get them at least half as messy as he is, and he thinks that no matter how weird his unit is, he loves all of them.

“I'm so glad we didn't invite 7 as well.” He hears Yabu sigh behind him, and he realizes that things could have definitely been worse.

 

 

~*~


End file.
